The House
by beeabeeon49
Summary: Dinah and Sophie Glass struggle to come to terms with country life. But suddenly they find themselves in an action packed adventure. With the help of a strangely regal housemaid, the girls try to help a magical world become the wonderful place it was.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, that is the courtesy of C.S. Lewis. Everything else belongs to me!**

Chapter 1: Leaving

The bored faces of two young women were pressed against the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the place that was to become their home. Mrs. Woodworth smiled at them encouragingly from behind her newspaper.

"They're a lovely family," she said. "And the house is magnificent. There are gardens to play in, stables to ride horses and _millions _of rooms. Even if there is nothing to do outside, there are plenty of rooms to explore and books to read."

"Humph!" said Dinah. "I doubt we'll even be allowed out of our rooms, let alone explore."

Dinah and Sophie Glass were two girls who had lived in an orphanage for as long as they could remember. Their earliest memories were being fed by the orphanage staff, since they had no earlier memory of their mother and father. Dinah, aged sixteen, was _not _looking forward to living in the 'drab old countryside' but Sophie, aged twelve, was ecstatic.

"I'm sure I'll be the best of friends with the professor, and all the maids and the stable boy and everyone else!" she cried. "Of course I'll miss everyone in the orphanage, but…"

"Do shut up, Soph," Dinah grumbled. "I'm sure everyone will be perfectly horrid, and we'll be shut up all day with nothing to do and we'll all be bored to death. And there won't be any decent make-up in the place, that's for sure."

"Dinah!" Mrs. Woodworth said reproachfully. "Professor Kirke is a completely respectable man, and you will be let out everyday, and you'll become lovely bonny country girls."

"I don't want to," Dinah said sulkily. "I like being a town girl, there is always make-up for sale and parties to go to. There aren't any parties in the country."

Dinah took a compact mirror out of her pocket and studied her reflection, applying make-up here and there.

"Stop plastering yourself with that stuff, Di," Sophie said, noting this with disapproval.

"Why? I want to make a good first impression."

"I bet the professor doesn't give a fig whether you've got make-up on or not. Personally I think you look better without."

Dinah jumped up, her compact mirror closing with a click. "Why, you…"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Turning, they saw a young man hovering in the doorway off their compartment. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," said Dinah, turning a faint shade of scarlet as she bent to retrieve her compact mirror. The boy disappeared, and she sat back up triumphantly.

"See?" she said breathlessly. "You don't get that sort of society in the country."

"Don't be difficult, Di," Sophie grumbled. "We're going, whether you like it or not."

Both girls settled back in their seats and resigned themselves to the journey.

Presently, Sophie said, "I'll miss Polly."

"Polly?" Dinah asked quizzically.

"You know, my best friend at the orphanage."

"Polly Zeizack?"

"Yes – she's the one."

Silence fell again. Dinah reached into her bag and, ignoring Sophie's disapproving look, pulled out a small diary. Immediately Sophie relaxed, realising that her sister was not worrying too much about her looks anymore.

Searching in her bag again, Dinah pulled out a pen, brand new and donated to her by the orphanage. After a moments thought, Dinah began to write:

_4__th __July _

_We're going to the countryside today – Sophie's ecstatic, and so am I, really. I'll just miss everyone from the orphanage – Annie, Kate, Alice, and… and everyone else. I don't want Sophie to know I miss it though. I need to be an older sister to her in the countryside, where everything will be so different. Being weak and mentioning the orphanage won't help a thing._

"What's that you're writing, Dinah?" Mrs. Woodworth asked, peering over her newspaper.

"Nothing," said Dinah, shutting the book hurriedly. "Or at least, nothing of importance."

"What?" asked Sophie, sitting up. "Do tell us, Di."

"Just a date."

"Which one?"

Dinah smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

**There's my first chapter done! It's my first fic so, please review and tell me whether I'm doing it right or wrong! Don't worry, the plot will thicken and Narnia will get involved in chapter three or so… Don't worry, the chapters will get longer! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Dinah's Journey

The House

by beeabeeon49

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for all your reviews, they're really helpful. Well at last, here it is: Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Dinah's journey

The cab pulled up beside the house, and Dinah and Sophie climbed out. Mrs Woodworth had bidden her goodbyes at the train station, and while the cab pulled away, the two girls felt more alone than ever.

The two girls walked hesitantly up the driveway to the massive wooden door. Dinah pulled the bell-pull, and bells tinkled along the huge corridors inside.

The door was opened by a young housemaid, who looked seventeen at the most.

"Hello," said Dinah politely. "We're…"

"Dinah and Sophie Glass," put in Sophie.

"You must be the children Professor Kirke is adopting. Please come in, children."

The two girls stepped in and put down their baggage.

"You are very lucky," the housemaid continued. "to be living here, of all places. People pay to look around here – and you'll actually be living here!" She beckoned to them. "Follow me – I'll take you to your rooms."

Sophie and Dinah followed the maid and at last she opened a door on the left side of the corridor.

"This will be your room," she said. "Professor Kirke says you may go anywhere inside the house or in the gardens, apart from one room that is always locked. And you must be down for dinner. I would allow twenty minutes to get down to the dinner hall."

And with that, she left.

"See!" said Sophie. "I told you we would be allowed to go everywhere! The housemaid said so."

"Speaking of the housemaid," said Dinah. "I don't like her one bit."

"_I _do," said Sophie. "There's something about her – something regal, as though you'd expect to see her on a throne, or a battlefield, not in a maid's uniform in a big country house."

Dinah was quiet for a moment, and then at last she said:

"Don't be silly, Soph. She's just an ordinary housemaid, so let's stop talking about her and go for a walk, or… or something."

The two girls got their coats and wandered outside, pausing to look at interesting portraits along the way. There was a cool wind, but the sights were beautiful.

Dinah, with her chestnut-brown hair and pale skin, was the beauty of the family, while Sophie, with her dirty blonde hair and freckles, was considered the clown. However, both had strong minds and were willing to do anything to get what they wanted.

They stood there for a while, both drinking in the wonderful sight. There were acres and acres of moorland, and behind that was a wood, dark and mysterious looking under the bright summer sun. And behind that was miles and miles of green country. To their right was the stables where the horses were kept and to their left was a long sweeping road that led to the train station.

Then they began walking and oh, what a walk it was! There were rabbits, foxes and badgers. There were ravens, hawks and stags. But when they piled back into the house, flushed and panting, Dinah said, "Come! We must go down to dinner now, otherwise we'll be late!"

They both had a marvellous meal with potatoes, crab and cold venison, and when they were finished they were told stories. Wonderful stories! About a hill and an apple and a bell and a lion. And if you have ever read _The Magician's Nephew_, you'll know the whole story.

At last, when they piled into bed, Sophie fell asleep straight away, but Dinah lay awake, thinking. Sophie's words from earlier that day kept ringing in her head – "There's something about her – something regal, as though you'd expect to see her on a throne, or a battlefield, not in a maid's uniform in a big country house."

At last she crept out of bed, being careful not to wake Sophie. Swathed in a white dressing gown, she crept to the housemaid's room that she had shown them before bed – "I'll always be here when you need me,", she'd said. Dinah hoped she'd be there now.

Holding her breath, she knocked and heard footsteps coming to open the door. She tried to hold a confident smile, and braced herself.

"Dinah!" The housemaid sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, you'd better come in. I was just brewing some tea – would you like some?"

Dinah's mouth felt dry. "Please."

The maid poured, and gave Dinah a cup. Taking a sip, she asked, "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Well… well, it was just something my sister said today," Dinah said, all in a rush. "It's just that – just that – you're not from here, are you?"

The housemaid paused. "No," she said carefully.

"Well, where are you from?"

She paused again. "I am from somewhere different than where I was born."

"Well, where were you born?"

She paused again. "Somewhere near London."

Suddenly, something inside Dinah snapped. She jumped up, her tea falling to the floor. "_Thank _you," she said, angrily. "I'd better be off to bed now."

She stomped off down the corridor and flung herself onto her bed, falling into an angry sleep.

**There's the second chapter done! Again, please review if you can. I'll try to update soon, and there should be some more drama. Who do you think the housemaid is? See ya! **


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Narnia, but as I haven't I'll just have to content myself writing fan fics. I do not own Narnia or it's characters (or the name Dinah Glass), but other than that everything belongs to me!**

**Note: I have noticed that some people did not recognise the meaning of Dinah suddenly getting angry. I tried to make it clear, but Dinah gets annoyed because the housemaid will not answer her questions with a straight answer. Now, on to the story!**

The House

Chapter 3: The Storm

Lucy Pevensie bit her lip and stared at the piece of paper. No, no, _no_, this could not be happening. Not here, not in Narnia, not _anywhere_. But it had.

_But although_, mused Lucy, _it isn't entirely impossible either_.

She hadn't spoken to anyone for the past few days since that girl, _Dinah_, who was too inquisitive for her own good. It wasn't good for her or her sister to become entangled in Narnia, like Lucy and her siblings had. Their futures were not meant to intertwined with Narnia; Aslan knew that. _Then why won't he help me?_ she thought. _I couldn't feel him helping me, as he used to. Am I drifting away from Narnia?_

Staring back at the paper she sighed. _It may not have been foretold, _she thought, _but they'll have to come anyway._

A storm brewed that night. Dinah and Sophie huddled under the bedclothes, feeling and hearing the old house wobble and shake.

"Will this house come down?" asked Sophie.

"Of course not. It's stayed up this long; it's not going to collapse now." But Dinah sounded unsure, despite her comforting words.

They heard a ringing of the doorbell and a housemaid's footsteps along the passageway outside their bedroom. They heard the door opening and a voice trilling,

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?"

"I am looking for Lucy Pevensie. I understand that she is a housemaid here. Do you know her?" said a gruff voice.

"I am sorry, sir. We do not know our housemaid's names. But we will search for her immediately. How shall we alert you when we find her?"

"I will be waiting here, all night and all day, until you find her. Or unless, you'd like to invite me in?"

"Of course sir. Do come in and get warm, I'm sure we have a room to spare somewhere."

The door clanged shut and the man was in the house.

They heard a knocking on the door and the housemaid they had met before entered.

"Come," she said. "The man is a bad man, we must escape. Put on your coats and gloves, and follow me."

The girls scrambled into their winter clothes and followed the housemaid through the endless corridors, perspiring heavily in the heat of the house. They came at last to a small wooden door that was locked.

"But that door's locked. We're not allowed in there," said Dinah.

"I have permission to go inside, and you to come with me," said the housemaid, unlocking the door and gesturing to them to go inside. The two girls held their breath as they went inside, expecting to see treasures or gold or a secret passageway at the least. But all that was there was a simple wardrobe.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it naturally ended there and I didn't want to elongate it. I will try to post the next chapter A.S.A.P. ****Happy reading! And plz review, I really want feedback to make this story what **_**you **_**want, as well as what I want!**


	4. Inside the wardrobe

**Disclaimer: My name is not C.S Lewis.**

**This has not been forgotten – it is in progress! I really will try to update soon, but I am so busy, since it is almost the end of term. I really need to catch up on schoolwork. And I always need to go out with my parents every weekend. But I will try to update soon!**

The House

Chapter 4: Inside the Wardrobe

"A _wardrobe_?" Dinah exclaimed. "How's a…"

"Shh…" whispered the housemaid. "Come on, let's go in."

Dinah shrugged. "It's a good hiding place as any."

They all piled into the wardrobe, Dinah and Sophie expecting to come to the back any moment. But the air got colder and colder, and soon the girls were glad of their coats. And then they heard crunching underfoot.

"Is that mothballs that's making the crunching noise?" asked Dinah, peering down.

Sophie bent down and touched the floor. "It's cold!" she gasped, pushing her hand back into her pocket.

At last they stumbled out of the wardrobe and gasped at the sight. A white blanket of snow blanketed the world before their eyes. In front of them stood a gleaming, golden lamppost.

"I'm cold," shivered Sophie, her teeth chattering.

The housemaid went back into the wardrobe and drew out three fur coats, handing one to Dinah and one to Sophie, then wrapped one around herself.

The girls put their own fur coats on, then Dinah turned to the housemaid and said,

"Who _are _you?"

"Lucy Pevensie," said Lucy, deciding to keep it simple. "My brothers, my sister and I came here before when we were younger."

"Where are we headed?" asked Sophie, looking around at the endless forest, and wondering whether it ever ended.

"To Cair Paravel. But we must stop to get victuals first."

"_Where_?" asked Dinah incredulously.

"A castle to the east of here, on the great Eastern Ocean. It is quite a way from here – we must get victuals first."

"Why must we get there?"

"We will have time for questions later. Right now we need to move – and fast. The man will be here any moment – this will be one of the first places he looks."

Dinah looked as if she was about to ask another question, but Lucy ushered them away from the lamppost. They walked for several minutes when they came to a small dilapidated cave, carved into the mountain face. The door had been broken down and was now rotting. Snow had blown in, and there was broken crockery all around the place.

"Why have we come here?" asked Sophie, looking at the remains of what looked like a busy home.

"This cave used to belong to my old friend Mr Tumnus. It has been like this for many years now, so many I have lost count. I came here for I know there will be food here, weapons and more practical clothes."

As she spoke, she was rummaging in a small cabinet and brought out three dresses; a grass green one; a bark brown one and sea blue one. She gave the green one to Dinah, the brown one to Sophie, and put the blue one on herself.

All three looked much nicer, dressed in their Narnian garb, and they all knew it. Dinah and Lucy brushed their hair out of their ponytails, and Sophie noticed they both looked much younger, and more fun.

"Sophie, go into that cupboard over there and bring out the three bags you will find in there," said Lucy, taking charge. "Dinah, go into that cupboard and take out some bread, cheese, and biscuit, then both of you divide them equally between the three bags. I will take the three skin bottles and fill them in the lake nearby. I won't be long."

A few minutes later she was back, and Dinah and Sophie were ready to leave. However, Lucy had more in mind.

"We need defence," she said, rummaging in a cupboard. Drawing out three bows and three quivers, she added, "Do you know how to shoot?"

Lucy spent the rest of the day coaching Dinah and Sophie, and they became quite adept at it. Dinah managed to catch a rabbit, and Lucy showed Dinah and Sophie what a messy business skinning could be.

They built a fire and roasted the rabbit for dinner. They had a merry night sitting round the fire in the protection of the cave, and they told a great many jokes and stories to one another. All to soon, Lucy said, "We must get to sleep now, I want to have an early start tomorrow."

The fire was put out, and the three picked their way towards another room, which seemed to be an old bedroom. Lucy fell asleep right away, but Dinah and Sophie lay awake, thinking.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" whispered Dinah to Sophie. "You won't need a big sister anymore."

Sophie turned around, and saw Dinah smiling sadly at her. "Nonsense." she said. "I'll always need a big sister, even when I'm ninety or something."

Dinah smiled, but then sighed. "If we live that long."

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie, surprised.

"Haven't you guessed? I'm sure something big is going to happen. And we'll be right in the middle of it."

"I suppose… Still, I'm sure Lucy will take good care of us."

"I want you to stay out of it. Go straight back through the wardrobe. You'll be safer there."

"No way! Are you mad? That strange man's still there."

"All right, you can come with me and Lucy. But if things look dangerous, you do not join in. Your bow and arrow is only for emergencies. _Understand_?"

"Yes Dinah," said Sophie meekly, knowing that she'd never be able to change Dinah's mind, for her strong protectiveness for her sister never gave way.

"Good," whispered Dinah, giving her sister a small hug.

Then both lay down and closed their eyes. Before they knew it, they were asleep.


	5. The Fight At The Hill

The next morning all arose before dawn and dressed silently. There was a distinct sense of foreboding in the air, for a reason neither Dinah or Sophie could place. Lucy, however, understood perfectly what the feeling meant, and busied herself cooking and cleaning, then making sure the less experienced Sophie and Dinah were ready.

They set off before daybreak with optimism. As the day drew on, however, they became more weary and tired until Lucy suggested they rest. This opportunity was taken gladly and a camp was set up in a small cave a short while away. They first swept out the snow, then blocked the entrance with small stones to retain the heat.

It was still very cold inside, and they huddled up close to each other for comfort. It was pitch black inside, and the only sound was the muffled breathing of the others. In this way they fell asleep.

They were woken in the morning by an unrecognised bird. The barricade of stones was kicked down, and they emerged into sunlight. The little sleep they'd had had done not good whatsoever; their legs still ached and they could hardly stand. Lucy was experienced with this and said to the others, "We mustn't tarry. If we wait any longer we'll never be able to move at all.

So the day passed and they grew hungry and tired, then found a place to rest, ate a little and fell asleep. The next day passed much the same, and the day after that. It wasn't until six days had passed when Lucy said, "I do believe we're nearly there." The past six days had passed without a spoken word, since they had been focusing all their energy on walking. In fact, the two other girls had almost forgotten where they were headed.

"Where are we heading again? Cair Peredal?" asked Dinah.

"Cair Paravel. Can you see it? It's that castle on that hill."

The girls did indeed see it, and were heartened by it. The immediate response was to start heading towards it and arrive there before midnight. Lucy disapproved of the idea, and they set up a camp at the bottom of the hill. They slept past dawn and lunchtime, only waking at mid-afternoon. Off they set, climbing up the hill for all they were worth.

It was only until they reached the top of the hill when they were able to enjoy the magnificent view of the castle. The sudden cries at the bottom of the hill brought them to their senses, however. Turning round, the travellers could see an angry mob of soldiers, waving swords and crossbows.

"This can't be good," murmured Dinah.

"Duck!" shouted Lucy, and the trio ducked while a bout of arrows soared over their heads.

The soldiers were soon upon them, and it was all the girls could do to fend them off for a short period of time.

"Does this count as an emergency?" Sophie shouted over to Dinah, who was at the opposite end of the hill.

"Don't fight! Run!" shouted Lucy from far away, where she was engaged in a furious battle with a soldier.

"You're one to talk," Sophie murmured, only to feel a thump on her back and fall onto the ground. Rolling over, she looked up to see a soldier about twice her height pointing a sword at her. She immediately reached back to grab one of her arrows but the soldier, noticing this, stood on her hand with a grinding _crunch_. Crying out in pain, she only had enough time to pull her hand away and roll away from the sword's gleaming point. It glanced up and gave her a backlash on her cheek. Licking her lips she could taste blood. The soldier regarded her in disgust, then kicked her, sending her rolling down the hill. When she reached the bottom, nursing her injured hand, she picked up her skirts and fled.

However, Dinah and Lucy were still fighting. Not for long, though. Five soldiers remained, and tough ones at that. Leaping forwards, both Lucy and Sophie fired their arrows. Caught by surprise, two fell. Three still remained. Lucy fell, cut in the leg by a blade. Almost being trampled by the soldiers, she rolled to the opposite side of the hill Sophie had rolled. This side was a cliff face, and a sheer drop to stones below. Grabbing hard to the edge of the cliff, she dangled helplessly on the edge. A soldier, noticing this, drew his sword and hit her hard on both knuckles. A red hot pain spread threw her fingers and she did the only thing she could do.

She lifted her fingers – and fell.


	6. Aftermath

Dinah awoke, her head stinging. The musty smell of grass brought her to her senses, and she sat upright as her memories from the day before came flooding back. She had been knocked unconscious soon after Lucy had fell, with a knock in the head. All around her she could see dead bodies, blood, and, worst of all, no living person in sight.

She recalled Sophie running into the distance, and prayed that she had got away safely. Clambering gingerly up, wincing slightly, she crept towards the edge of the mountain and peered down, scared at what she might see. A solitary white figure lay motionless at the bottom of the mountain, looking small and forlorn.

And this when Dinah came to a really terrible decision, but you couldn't really blame her. Family come before friends, and, well, Lucy wasn't exactly a _friend_. So, deciding that when Lucy awoke she could sort things out for herself, Dinah turned her back and ran into the forest, where she had last seen her sister.

Sophie finally stopped running, and collapsed into the side of the dirt track. She had been running for hours and not many people can do that without a small rest. Much less so for a child of her age. _Maybe I'll just shut my eyes for a bit_, she thought. _That won't do much harm, will it? _And before she knew it, she was asleep.

She was rudely woken an hour later, being jolted in a cart. _That's funny. I don't remember any cart,_ she thought sleepily. But then it hit her. She had been kidnapped. And she wasn't swathed in a rich blanket. She was stuffed under a rough horse blanket.

"Let me go!" she tried to shout, but it was muffled, and sounded pathetic. The blanket was yanked from around her head, and she looked up, to see four men looking down at her.

"We've got a feisty one here," one of them jeered, sneering. He brought his hand back and hit her on the face, causing her to hiss. They all laughed.

"That's good, Rolf," said another. "The king likes them that way. She'll make a good sacrifice, and she'll taste nice afterwards."

"True, Mortimer," replied Rolf.

Sophie suddenly felt sick. "What… what do you mean?" she asked quietly. The men roared with laughter.

"Imagine not knowing about the sack-erry-fice!" another man laughed.

"That's probably why she had the guts to sleep in the open at midnight, Larry." The last one agreed.

"Although maybe she has the looks to be the king's wife," Rolf leered, pinching Sophie's cheek. She spat again.

"Somehow I doubt it," Mortimer laughed, pulling her hair. "Too young and too ugly."

He pressed his leering face against her own. She could smell his sweat. "Unless you know of any young ladies around here, hey?" he grinned.

That did it. Sophie drew back her hand and slapped him on the face. He drew back, became red in the face and started screaming. Larry drew his foot back and kicked her in the face, and all went black.

**A very short chapter, but it basically explained the aftermath of the battle and introduced the king and his subjects.**

**Sorry, not much Lucy here, but she'll be back in a few chapters, I promise!**

**I've seen the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and I highly recommend watching it.**

**Merry Christmas for next week everyone! **


	7. The Making of Dinah

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. _Ouch,_ she thought, grimacing. She tried to lift her head, but it was too heavy for her neck. _It's broken! _She thought, panicking. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. She had a pounding headache, making her head seem heavier than it actually was.

But Lucy had knowledge of battle. She knew that she had better stay where she was, until someone came to help. _Where's Dinah got to? _She thought desperately, but she already knew. Dinah had gone after her sister, as any good older sibling would have done. Lucy wouldn't have been fussed, but for the fact that the two of them didn't know Narnia. Or the King. The enemy.

Praying that they would be safe, Lucy closed her eyes once again.

AAAAAAAA

Dinah was exhausted. Well, obviously. She had been walking for miles and miles. She doubted Sophie could have come this far, but Dinah had not spotted her yet, and there had been no forks in the road. She thought wryly of how Sophie _always _got lost, anywhere they went. Dinah would have believed Sophie could get lost in an empty room. But that was irrelevant.

Preoccupied, Dinah stumbled and fell in a carriage rut. That was when she noticed her surroundings. There were carriage tracks imprinted on the road, and Dinah noticed she was standing in footprints, slightly smaller than her own. Sophie's footprints.

Heartened by this, Dinah started up again with newfound energy. This energy was diminished, however, when the footprints stopped, almost suddenly. But this was when the brush that surrounded the path was pushed back, which would make a good sleeping spot. _Trust Sophie to fall asleep in the middle of a battle, _Dinah thought, smiling. She crawled into the space where she thought she would find her sister. There was nothing.

There was nothing except for an extra pair of footprints that went in and out. Sophie had been taken. Sophie had been taken somewhere Dinah did not know. She just wanted to curl up and cry, be away from this misery. Because Dinah had been fooling herself that if anything went wrong, they could just go back home through the wardrobe. But now Dinah knew that this wasn't true. There was no escape.

This information seemed to strengthen Dinah. Seemed to make her ready for the thing to come. She was fiercely protective of her younger sister, and no one, but no one would stop that. Dinah squared her shoulders and turned back the way she came. She _needed_ to get to Lucy. With this, she ran at full pelt. And that was fast.

AAAAAAAA

Lucy had been in a fever, coming in and out of consciousness. It wasn't the best state to be in, in a place like Narnia. And especially it wasn't the best state to be in at the bottom of a mountain.

True, her cordial was on her belt, as ever. But when you have one arm broken and one twisted painfully behind your back, it is a little difficult to use it. This was one of the reasons Lucy needed Dinah. Or Sophie. Or preferably both. On this thought, she fell unconscious once again.

AAAAAAAA

While Lucy was slumbering at the bottom of the cliff, Dinah was at the top, considering getting down. The rocks were slippery, and she didn't want to climb on them, lest she fall. And she'd rather not jump.

That's when she heard the voice. It was not a child's voice, or and adult's. It didn't have a sound. It was just simply there.

"Dinah… Dinah…" It said. "I know what you're thinking. I will help. But I need to talk to you, first."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Dinah called wildly.

"I am who I am. Look behind you. But do not be afraid."

Dinah slowly turned. Behind her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. His golden mane. His soft padded paws. He was a lion. For some reason, He did not make Dinah afraid.

"You will know me better later. Your sister is unsafe. Lucy knows where she is. She is in no danger. Lucy knows what to do. Do not speak. Listen. Do not be scared. If you are good, you will be one of my favourites. Good luck, Dinah."

Dinah rubbed her eyes, and when she stopped the lion was no longer there. She would have thought she had been imagining things, if not for the giant paw print He had left. As she watched, the print filled up with water and soon it was overflowing over the sides.

She knelt beside the pool, and used her hands to drink from it thirstily. When she had had quite enough, she washed her face and her arms and legs, and scrubbed her eyes vigorously. When she had finally finished, she drew a skin bottle from her pocket and filled it. Turning, she gasped.

A staircase of stone had appeared from the top of the cliff all the way to the bottom, where Lucy lay.

"Thank you, dear Lion. Thank you," she whispered, before she began her descending journey to where Lucy lay.

**That's the seventh chapter done, guys! (And girls, since I'm one.) I'm spoiling you, with two chapters so close together! I've a few points I need to make:**

**1. I'm thinking of changing the title to this story. 'The House' just sounds a bit boring, and it's not really what the story's about. Please review and give me some ideas.**

**2. I haven't had any reviews since chapter two, so I'm not going to update until I've got one more review. This may seem mean, but I like feedback! I know I've got lots of people who have either submitted it as a favourite story or are told when the story is updated, but what about reviews? Come on!**

**3. Thank you to EVERYONE who has read my story and given it feedback, or submitted it was a favourite story. I really appreciate it!**

**4. REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Merry Christmas for six days! **


	8. SORRY

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I got your hopes up but this is not a chapter. I HATE author's notes chapters, but I have to do it. You see, I have run out of inspiration for this story so it has been discontinued for the moment. I will be back in April, I think, so don't worry readers! I'll be back before you know it. By the way, I hope I haven't spoiled your New Year! *sniff* **


End file.
